


A Day at the Beach

by ShadowReaver



Series: R76 Summer Event 2019 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prompt Leeway, Reaper76 - Freeform, r76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaver/pseuds/ShadowReaver
Summary: Who knew planning an annual summer vacation could be so stressful?





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of the R76 Summer Event! I kinda took a little liberty on this prompt. It was something I already had in my head and just would not go away.
> 
> I do not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are viewing this work through an app that makes money from advertisements, please close the app and view my work for free on the original Ao3 page.

Jack sat slumped over at this desk working through mountains of work that he needed to get through in order to be able to take his yearly summer vacation with his husband. With some last-minute emergencies falling into his lap it was making it a little difficult. They had not even planned out that they were going to be doing. He was probably going to have to flex some of his power to get a vacation planned out at this point. But he refused to let this stop them. He and Gabriel were both very busy men who had to plan in advance to get time off together. He was not going to be the one to ruin it. They had the time off; the plan could come later. What was the point of being famous and powerful if you could not use that to your advantage sometimes?

There was a soft knocking on this door that he decided to ignore at first. It was only when it persisted that he called out for the person to enter with probably a bit more bite than normal. Turning his gaze up he was shocked to find that it was his husband that walked through the now open door. The man looked a little sheepish as he shut the door behind him and moved to stand before his desk, eyes cast down at the desk instead of meeting his gaze.

“I’m sorry Baby, I didn’t mean to snap.” He gently apologized setting the  holopad he had been working on off to the side. Something must be on the older man’s mind because he never had any qualms about just entering his office without permission. The fact that he actually knocked, waited to permission to enter, and then not meeting his gaze was just not something his husband did.

“I don’t mean to bother you Jack...I know you are busy...but it’s just that we don’t have our vacation planned out just yet...” Gabriel started, stammering a bit as if trying to find his words. Jack looked on with an expression of worry. He pushed back from his desk and stood up making his way over to his husband. He gently placed his hands on the older man’s shoulders trying to gain his attention.

“It’s alright Angel,” Jack soothed gently watching his lover start fidgeting with his hands. “I’ll have everything done in time I promise.”

“That’s not it...I know you will it’s just...” the Latino bit his lip as he continued to fidget around. “I just...wanted to make a request...if I could...”

“Of course, Gabi, what is it?” He encouraged softly stroking up and down the other’s arms in a way that he hoped was soothing. It was rare to see his powerful husband like this, shy and hesitant was not something that would generally describe the man. But when it came to personal matters the older man struggled with a lot of insecurity. He grew up helping raise his younger siblings, rose through the ranks in the military so quickly he always seemed to have men under his command. He would fight tooth and nail for those he protected and make sure they were taken care of. He felt that asking anything for himself was selfish and thus would suffer until someone noticed and took it upon themselves to help. Jack had been helping try to work on that and was actually proud of the man standing before him.

“Instead of our usual camping and hiking...can we maybe go to the beach instead? ”  He asked timidly ducking his shoulders up slightly. “It’s not that I don’t like it...I really do...but I would just like to spend some time just...laying around being lazy. Sleeping in and not having to do so much work on our summer break for once...not that hiking and camping is too much work but...”

“ Shhh ...baby,” Jack soothed sensing Gabriel was about to go on an anxiety fueled rant. “It’s alright, of course we can go be beach bums. What’s got you so nervous that you felt you couldn’t ask this of me?”

“Well...it’s just that the last time we went...you didn’t enjoy yourself so...I didn’t want to make you do something you didn’t like...but...I really want to change it up this year...and it’s ok if you don’t...I understand...it’s just...” Jack stopped Gabriel’s rant by gently pressing his fingers to his lips. That drew the anxious amber gaze up to meet his own at last.

“Of course, I enjoyed that trip Baby. Why would you think that I wouldn’t have?” He asked gently moving his hand away from his lips to cup his cheek.

“Well...you were so closed off...always frowning when we went out to the beach...so hyper alert...moody. You were fine when we went to the boardwalk or into town...just the beach...so you must not have liked that part so...you know...” Came the response after a slight pause. He was choosing his words carefully as if afraid of his reaction. He knew well that Jack would never hurt him in any way, but he feared his disappointment almost as much. He could care less about what the rest of the world thought of him but what Jack thought of him was everything.

“Oh Angel...” Jack sighed shutting his eyes and letting out a sigh. He felt horrible for having made the love of his life feel like this. He knew he should have talked things over with his husband after the trip he was talking about but as Gabriel had never brought it up nether had he. “I’m so sorry for doing this to you.” He brought his other hand up to frame his husbands face. 

“I loved that trip. God, you were so beautiful and happy to be there. You were absolutely glowing. You were so excited to show me everything that you loved as a child taking trips to the beach. Such a California native you are.” Jack explained. “We were newly married and having the time of our lives. Plus, there was the added bonus of seeing my handsome new husband running around in nothing but a speedo.” He chuckled letting his hands fall to the other man’s shoulders once again.

“However, I was not the only one looking.” Jack sighed. “Seeing other ogling you and trying to get close to you just put me on edge. You were my husband, that was my ring on your finger. I know I had nothing to be jealous of but I couldn’t help it. It was stupid of me. I thought I kept it under wraps but I obviously did not do a very good job of that. I’m so sorry I made you feel like this baby. I never  meant to you hurt you. Please forgive me.”

“Oh Jackie...” Gabriel sighed laughing lightly. “If you were uncomfortable with it why didn’t you ask me to wear trunks instead?”

“Ugh, Gabriel I’m not going to dictate what you wear because I can be a jealous idiot sometimes.” Jack groaned earning another laugh from his husband. He felt the other man’s shoulders relax under his hands as the tension left him.

“So, does this mean we can go to the beach?” Gabriel asked, the beautiful smile the crossed his face sealed the deal for Jack. Anything that could make the other man this happy was worth putting up with his own insecurities.

“Of course,” Jack replied with a smile of his own. “And I will try to keep the jealousy under control.”

“How about...if you take some of that ridiculous salary of yours that you never use...and rent us a place with a private beach.” Gabriel suggested with a glimmer of mischief in his eye. “Then we don’t have to worry about anyone at all and I can wear as much or little as I want.”

“Now that sounds like a lovely idea. How did I get so lucky as to get a brilliant husband as you?” He asked teasingly before kissing his husband. “I certainly don’t deserve you.”

“Well, you are stuck with me.” Gabriel cooed the last of his anxiety seeming to melt away with the teasing. “And by the way I was not the only one they were all staring after you know. You were just so busy watching after me you didn’t notice your own fan club.” He added stealing another kiss before pulling away and walking towards the door.

“Now get that paperwork done while I get our vacation planned and booked.” The  Latino threw over his shoulder. “And don’t be late for supper.”

“Yes Sir.” Jack threw back before the door shut behind his husband. Shaking his head, he made his way back to his desk to pick up where he left off with a new found energy. This was certainly going to be a vacation to remember.


End file.
